


Můj sexy Lassie

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 1





	Můj sexy Lassie

Carlton Lassiter byl ztracen. Nikoliv fyzicky, ale emocionálně, ať už to znělo ve spojení s jeho neschopností vyjadřovat city sebeneuvěřitelněji. Jednoduše si připadala ztracený, když tak seděl v přecpané místnosti plné dutých a ještě dutějších modelů a modelek, on však měl oči jen pro někoho, kdo k nim ani zdaleka nepatřil.

Byl na ně příliš bystrý, inteligentní, citlivý, empatický, hodný… I když se Spencer snažil, jak chtěl, a svých přesvědčovacích metod využíval dokonale, nepatřil mezi tu spodinu společnosti, za jakou modely a modelky Lassiter považoval. Spencer byl příliš… příliš dobrý na to, aby se s nimi zahazoval.

Nahlas by to samozřejmě ale nikdy nepřiznal, a už vůbec ne tomu pseudojasnovidci do očí. Chtěl si přikázat ho nemít za tu komedii rád, nesnášet ho, pro jeho dětinskost, nenávidět za výborné dedukce, jež byly vlastně i lepší, než jakých s léty praxe dosahoval sám. Ale tady se prostě nedokázali jeho rozum a srdce domluvit.

Shawn mu svou bezelstností natolik imponoval, že to nemohl přehlížet. Navíc… nemohl přehlížet ani ty oříškové oči zářící životem a upřímný úsměv, jímž jej obdařoval jen málokdo. A Spencer se na něj tlemil den co den, přestože snad ani neměl důvod. Ani mu nedělalo problém se jej dotknout. Lassiter sice příliš po fyzickém kontaktu neprahnul, ale uvědomoval si, že ze Spencerovy strany mu to nejenže nevadí, ale že je za doteky rád.

Promnul si obličej dlaní. Jeho myšlenky vůbec nedávaly smysl. Vztekal se, že uvažuje nad Spencerem. Už zase. Nemohl ho dostat z hlavy. Ve dne v noci, pořád jako by bylo to přerostlé děcko s ním. A teď na něj několik minut nestydatě zíral, obdivoval jeho zadek v černých, upnutých, krásně padnoucích kalhotách, když se otočil, mohl oči nechat na hrudníku, vykukujícím z pod fialovo černé košile, jež mu pekelně slušela. Ruce jej svrběly, jak moc jimi chtěl prohrábnout kaštanové vlasy, pak jimi uchopit neoholené tváře a…

Lassitera polilo horko, cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do rozkroku, tohle není dobré… Nechápal, proč tam ještě vůbec sedí, proč zůstává obklopen lidmi s IQ tykve, proč se mučí pohledem na tělo, jež nikdy nebude mít… Ne, jednal naprosto iracionálně. Musí odejít, jinak by se ještě mohl ztrapnit před svými… ehm, kolegy.

Než se ale stačil zvednout, poctila jej svou nechutně optimisticky naladěnou přítomností O'Harová.

"Nechcete něco k pití, Carltone?" usadila se vedle něj, načež k Lassiterovu zděšení ke stolu dorazila i nerozlučná dvojka Spencer - Guster, druhý z nich vypadal smutně, což bylo ale vrchnímu detektivovi neskonale jedno.

"Dej si něco, Lassie, přece se tu nebudeš plácat jako ryba na suchu," podpořil O'Harovou rozjařený Spencer a uvelebil se nebezpečně blízko Lassitera.

"Já si dám si jenom jahodové mojito. A ryby se neplácají, Shawne, ony se jen snaží dostat zpátky do vody," neodpustil si Guster, ale nedá se říct, že by ho někdo vnímal. Lassiter se zuby nehty snažil, aby na něm nebylo poznat, že by Spencera nejraději ohnul hned tady na tom stole, proto se zatvářil znechuceně, když se k němu Shawn přisunul ještě víc. Záměr mu ale příliš nevycházel, jelikož mladík se na něj jen vřele usmál.

"Já taky," podívala se O'Harová na Gustera nadšeně, poté plná očekávání obrátila pozornost ke Spencerovi, jakouže vybranou specialitku by chtěl on.

"Malibu s ananasovým džusem," nezklamal pseudojasnovidec a Lassiter se ušklíbl. Spencer by snědl a vypil cokoliv, v čem byl ananas, měl na něj asi nějakou úchylku. "A Lassie taky."

"Skutečně?" zatvářil se Lassiter zaskočeně, když za něj bylo najednou rozhodnuto. Shawn se na něj ale jenom dál usmíval, jeho přítomnost vrchního detektiva podivně uklidňovala na duši, zároveň mu ovšem objekt v rozkroku pořád stál v pozoru a odmítl přestat salutovat. Nakonec se takřka bezradně zadíval na O'Harovou a pokrčil rameny. Její výraz byl snad ještě nadšenější než ten Spencerův.

Nabídla se, že pro pití s Gusterem zajdou. Ten už tak odvázaný nebyl, ale poslušně se zvednul a následoval O'Harovou k baru. Teprve tehdy Lassiterovi došlo, že jej tu nechali samotného se Spencerem. Se Spencerem, jenž se mu nyní již doslova lepil na bok a… a nádherně voněl. Po čem jiném než po ananasu.

"Co to děláš, Spencere?" zavrčel Lassiter, zmatený tou extrémní přítomností. Nikdy neměl v žádné přestřelce strach, nikdy, ale nyní se bál, jestli si s ním Shawn jen nehraje.

"Zkouším, jak daleko mě necháš zajít, Lasssssssssie," brouknul Spencer, a jak měli oba položené ruce na stolech, mladší muž ty Lassiterovy letmým dotekem pohladil. Detektiv k němu otočil tvář, ta Shawnova byla bezpečně blízko, oříškové oči plaše hleděly do těch jeho… Vždy tak sebejistý Spencer se díval plaše… to zjištění Lassitera znepokojilo podobně, jako když se Shawn stehnem zcela záměrně otřel o jeho nohu.

V pravou chvíli se naštěstí zadíval zase před sebe, jelikož Guster i O'Harová se právě vraceli s pitím. Vážně teď bude trávit čas chlastáním s lidmi, mladšími než je on sám, a zcela dobrovolně? Možná se ještě víc divil tomu, že oni mají o něj samotného vůbec zájem. No, dobře, ten Spencerův byl… očividný, O'Harová mu svou přátelskou náklonost dávala najevo také poměrně často, takže nepříjemně se mohl cítit akorát Guster. Ale odkdy Lassitera zajímaly Gusterovy emociální stavy, že?

Po Shawnově vzoru naložil s ananasovým džusem a malibu a díval se, jak se mladíkovi po tváři rozlil spokojený výraz, když se poprvé napil. Lassiter držel sklenku ve vzduchu a trochu se zdráhal, ale když se na něj Shawn povzbudivě usmál, detektiv mu lehkým pozvednutím koutku úsměv oplatil a nechal sladkou tekutinu, aby mu ústy vklouzla do krku.

Musel přiznat, že to bylo dobré. Na jeho vkus možná až příliš sladké, ale rozhodně ne špatné. U srdce se mu usadilo teplo, když se Shawn rozzářil, měl radost, že vybrané pití Lassiterovi chutná. Detektiv se přestal snažit udržet vážnou tvář a s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou nad tím, jak šťastně se Shawn křenil. K uším mu jako by z velké dálky dolehlo, jak se O'Harová ptá Gustera, jestli si nechce zatančit, že by měli využít prostředí, do kterého se jen tak nedostanou, a jelikož místo po Lassiterově pravici za chvíli zelo prázdnotou, zřejmě Guster souhlasil.

Zcela jistě to ale Lassiter nevěděl, hlavou mu vířilo úplně něco jiného. Zíral sice do skleničky, ale horko ze strany, kde seděl Shawn, jeho dech na krku… Odvádělo to jeho pozornost od všeho ostatního. Skrze rty mu unikl tichý, překvapený sten, když se cizí dlaň dotkla jeho stehna a mířila k rozkroku, další zvuk se musel dostat přes stisknuté zuby, jakmile Shawn dorazil k cíli a sevřel obsah Lassiterových kalhot.

"Spencere…" zavrčel znovu, Shawn na to ruku stáhnul, možná se leknul, ale detektiv vzápětí dodal: "Nemohl bys najít lepší místo?"

Spencer otevřel ústa, zřejmě šokem, jež se okamžitě zavřela, vrátil se k nim úsměv.

"Pojď za mnou," vydechnul, a Lassiter ochotně šel… šel za tím krásným zadkem, jenž se před ním vlnil, chtěl Shawna vidět bez šatů, i když mu dokonale padly, chtěl ho celého…Proto, když je Shawn zavedl do nějaké místnosti, tak se na mladšího muže ihned vrhnul, přitisknul jej zády ke stěně a lačně se přisál na jeho rty.

Z hrdla mu uniklo něco mezi stenem a zvířecím řevem, když se mu o nohu otřela tvrdost, ukrytá v Shawnových kalhotách, jelikož byl Lassiter vyšší, tak stačilo, aby trochu pohnul stehnem a Shawn mu sténal do úst, mladík je jej přitáhl blíž k sobě, tiskl se na něj a nechal si plenit ústa Lassiterovým jazykem, hladil jej po zádech a spokojeně zamručel, jakmile se detektiv začal rty věnovat kůži na jeho krku…

Starší muž pak zbavil mladšího košile, ústa se mu roztáhl v hladový úsměv, když spatřil lehce opálený hrudník, přejel přes něj dlaní, schválně zavadil o bradavku, Shawn se pod ním zasvíjel. Pozoroval jeho tvář, zatímco prstem si hrál se ztvrdlým bodem, Shawnovy zorničky byly rozšířené, ret skousnutý, třásl se, boky vycházel vstříc Lassiterově noze. Její majitel se rozhodl prozkoumat další části mladého těla, a tak přesunul ruce na ploché bříško, sám si kleknul, nedbaje na svůj nový oblek.

Něžně líbal Shawnův podbřišek, dlouhými prsty pak hravě rozepnul kalhoty, sundal je společně se spodním prádlem, před obličejem se mu objevila erekce, která jej rozhodně nemohla ničím zklamat, byla stejně dokonalá jako všechno, co se Shawna týkalo… Otřel se o ni tváří, mrknul nahoru, co na to Shawn, jeho nedočkavý výraz mluvil za vše.

Lassiter vzal do úst špičku a pomalu pobíral i zbytek, bylo to… jaksi opojné, moct se Shawna dotýkat tak intimně, moct jej takto potěšit… moct slyšet jeho slastné sténání, hladilo jej to po duši, ještě zvyšovalo hladinu jeho vzrušení… Věnoval Shawnovi tu nejlepší péči, vtiskoval si do paměti jeho chuť, dokud jej mladší muž nechytil za límec a nenaznačil mu, aby vstal.

Neochotně, leč zvědavě, vypustil tvrdost opustit z úst a překvapeně se nechal vtáhnout do polibku, něžného, postupně přecházejícího v hladový, jak se jejich erekce třely, byť přes látku detektivových kalhot.

"Vem si mě, Lassie…" šeptal Shawn mezi polibky, jednou rukou zabloudil do Lassiterových vlasů, druhou jej stále pevně držel za límec, jako by se bál, že mu uteče… Ale na to Lassiter ani v nejmenším nepomyslel, naopak by teď pro Shawna udělal cokoliv, a když mu řekl, aby si jej vzal… "Prosím," když jej prosil, aby si jej vzal, neubránil se hrdelnímu zasténání, jež vyjadřovalo veškerou touhu, kterou pociťoval, umocněnou tou prosbou.

"Máš něco, Spencere?" zeptal se, nechtěl používat jen sliny, Spencer nevypadal na někoho, kdo by se nechal obtáhnout od každého druhého…

"V kalhotách," kývnul, Lassiter obrátil pozornost ke kapsám značkových a určitě pekelně drahých kalhot a našel lubrikant.

"Vždy připraven, Spencere?" vyloudil na tváři úsměv, netušil, jak moc mu to jde, neusmíval se často, ale Shawnovi to očividně nevadilo, neboť projev náklonosti opětoval, oči mu zjihly a pohladil náhle nejistého detektiva po tváři.  
"Jsem Shawn," usmíval se dál.

"Já vím… Shawne," za snahu a upřímný tón odměněn dalším polibkem, krátkým, ale o to emotivnějším… Pak už se Shawn otočil k Lassiterovi zády a spokojeně vydechl, když starší muž stiskl v dlani jeho půlku, prohnětl ji a poté palcem poškádlil vstup do těla. Chvěl se i při každém článku, jež do něj Lassiter zasouval, detektiv se soustředil na jeho roztažení, ale nezapomínal, aby to Shawnovi bylo příjemné, proto se věnoval také jeho krku, něžně jej líbal a užíval si tiché vzdechy, jež mladší muž produkoval.

Jakmile měl už v Shawnovi tři prsty, kolem nichž se svíralo svalstvo, cítil Shawnův puls, jeho chvění… Už to nemohl vydržet. Rozepnul si kalhoty, stáhl spodní prádlo a zaklel, když se konečně dotkl svého penisu, doposud opomíjeného… Potřel jej lukrikantem, chytil Shawna za bok a citlivě, pomalu, se do něj zasunul, poté muže před sebou obejmul a snažil se neudělat jen z myšlenky, že je v Shawnovi, v tom krásném, nádherném, mladém těle, jež uvnitř sebe svírá jeho erekci.

"Lassie…"

Kompletně jej odrovnalo, jak tím rozkoší nasáklým hlasem vyslovil jeho jméno, boky se mu samy od sebe začaly pohybovat, nesnažil se je zastavit, potřeboval to, sakra, potřeboval uvolnění, potřeboval se udělat… v Shawnovi. K uším mu doléhaly zvuky, sladké zvuky, jež Shawn vydával, když se do něj zanořil až po kořen, dlaněmi mapovalo jeho hrudník, sem tam zavadil o bradavku, to se pak Shawn pod ním napínal, vycházel se mu vstříc, chvěl se, snad i křičel…

V jednu chvíli už slyšel jen salvu slov, jež byla všechna stejná… Lassie… Nevěděl, kdy zajel rukou k Shawnově rozkroku, kdy ho začal honit, kdy ho poprvé kousnul do kůže na krku… Až když ucítil na dlani tekutinu, došlo mu, že Shawna právě dohnal k orgasmu, což byla pro něj poslední kapka. Svaly se sevřely kolem jeho penisu a on ejakuloval hluboko uvnitř Shawna, svalová křeč jej ochromila, chvíli nevnímal vůbec nic, než jen nekonečnou slast…

"To bylo fantastické, Lassie!"

Usmál se. S Shawnem to prostě nešlo jinak. Jiný by si stěžoval na nepříjemnou pozici, na drahé kalhoty, válející se u jejich kotníků, na zítřejší bolest zadku… On byl prostě jen nadšený. Dál jej objímal, prozatím svým nohám nedůvěřoval, bylo to příliš intenzivní. Místo toho vnímal ananasovou vůni šamponu, mísící se s Shawnovou vlastní, mužnou vůní.

"Já mám taky jméno, Shawne," poznamenal, v hlase spíše stopy humoru než rozladění.

"Carlton je ale moc suché… Lassie je víc sexy."

Tak vyděšený výraz na Shawnově tváři ještě neviděl. Lassiter se totiž zcela odtáhnul a… prostě se začal smát. Ne s ironickým podtónem, bez zahořklosti či hysterie. Zcela ryzí, upřímný, čistý smích.

Po chvíli se do vyděšeného výrazu vkradl opět veselý, opatřený otázkou v očích.

"Vždycky… vždycky jsem si myslel, že se mi tím vysmíváš, že jsem jen prašivý policejní pes," vyhrknul Lassiter, když se uklidnil, v modrých očích se mu objevilo něco, co tam Shawn ještě neviděl. "A ty jsi mi tím jen vyjadřoval, jak sexy jsem."

Shawn se dál křenil a pokrčil rameny, poté se díval, jak se Lassiter upravuje, a učinil totéž. Detektiv měl nejprve v plánu, že by se společně vytratili ihned, nemyslel si, že je potřeba něco ještě říkat, předpokládal, že je očividně, že tímhle to pro něj nekončí, ale Shawn asi potřeboval nějaké ujištění… Jinak si totiž nedokázal vysvětlit fakt, že Shawn se na něj vrhnul a jednoduše jej obejmul. Vlastně ne zcela jednoduše. Silně, vroucně, láskyplně…?

Lassiter objetí váhavě oplatil, byl v těchhle věcech poměrně prkenný, ale Shawnovi to asi nevadilo, jelikož se v jeho náruči pouze trošku zavrtěl a zavrněl.

"Můj sexy, Lassie," uslyšel detektiv a znovu se zachvěl smíchem. Málokdy se smál, málokdy někoho objímal, málokdy se cítil tak dobře, jako teď… A za to byl Shawnovi více než vděčný.


End file.
